The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toy stoves, and more particularly to a toy stove which has a simulated timer device, with an audible indicator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a doll play setting various articles may be provided to enhance the amusement to the child. Such articles may include well recognized articles of furniture and the like. The amusement value of such articles is enhanced when such articles are provided with some form of mechanism which duplicates some element of the actual article.
One such article in the form of a "Toy Toaster" is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,120 issued Oct. 16, 1973 to Waak , the toaster including simulated bread, which is popped up in response to a spring-actuated timing mechanism which is actuated when a lever is depressed to lower the simulated bread into the toaster.
An electrically actuated timing mechanism is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,522,988, entitled "Time Switch", issued Jan. 13, 1925 to Warren, the switch being intended for use in kitchen electrical ranges.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,227,182, issued Dec. 31, 1940 to Finch et al is for a "Parking Meter" in which a visible indicator is carried on a carriage cooperating with a motor-driven threaded shaft, the carriage including a selectively actuated pawl member which engages the thread of the shaft. The pawl is retracted upon depositing of a coin and the carriage drops under the force of gravity, whereupon the pawl is engaged and the carriage is motor driven to the top.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved toy stove.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved toy stove with a simulated timing mechanism.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved toy stove with a simulated timing mechanism with an audible signal.